Fairy Kisses
by zombie kait
Summary: Mimi, a famous young American singer joins a famous Japanese band. Thing is, Sora, the singer of the band isn't too thrilled with the idea of Mimi joining them. Could she be jealous of Mimi?
1. Mimi

Mimi - 16 (Turning 17 in a month)  
Sora - 17  
Yamato - 17  
Taichi - 17  
Takeru - 16  
Ken - 16  
Daisuke - 16

**xoxox**

"What did you say?!" Sora exclaimed, standing up and staring at her manager, Satoshi Hijitaka in disbelief.

"We hired a new singer. Don't worry, you're not being replaced. It's just that I've hired another singer to make this band even more of a success. Know that young girl in America, Mimi Tachikawa? That's her!" He said, handing Sora pictures of a young girl.

"She doesn't know Japanese, she won't be able to understand us." Sora smirked.

"Don't worry. She was born in Tokyo, and lived here till she was twelve. Even though she's lived in America for four years, she still knows how to speak Japanese. Besides, her manager was quitting and it'll be good for the group. Like I've said before, it'll make the group even more famous."

"If you're going to hire her, then I quit!" Sora walked out of the room, causing the rest of the band to look up at her. Hijitaka followed her, and as she opened the door to leave, he slammed it closed. "I refuse to work with her!"

"Just listen to her, you might change your mind. Besides, her flight comes in tonight, so you can meet her tomorrow." Hijitaka looked down at Sora, who just turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"Fine! I'll listen to her, but if I don't like her, then I'm quitting!" Sora opened the door and slammed it behind her, causing the walls to shake.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Yamato asked, not bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading.

"We hired a new singer. The young, beautiful, talented, Mimi Tachikawa." Hijitaka smiled, as the boys looked at him in surprise.

"I heard she had lived here before moving to America. Are you sure she still speaks Japanese?" Ken asked, looking up from a book he was reading.

"Don't worry, she still speaks Japanese. She needed a place to stay, and I suggested that she could stay with you Daisuke." Hijitaka handed him a few pictures of her. "You'll have to pick her up for me, because I'll be busy with preparations."

"She's turning seventeen this year, right?" Takeru asked, as he continued to spin his drumsticks around in his fingers.

"Don't you have anything to say Tai?" Hijitaka asked, looking at him. Tai shook his head, before leaving the room which surprised everyone, including Matt.

"I wonder what's up with him." Daisuke said scratching his head and looking at the closed door, a puzzled look on his face.

"You better get going Daisuke, her plane will be landing soon. Make sure she is comfortable and get her whatever she wants." Hijitaka went back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Well, like he said, I better go. See ya guys later!" Daisuke gave half a wave to his band mates before leaving to go pick up the new singer.

**xoxox**

Mimi looked around the airport, before sitting down on a chair. "Mimi I'm going to go get your bags, so stay right here." Koji said before leaving to get her bags. Mimi watched him disappear in the crowd, before leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

"Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa! Can I get your autograph?" Opening her eyes, Mimi looked down to see a girl about the age of ten running towards her, pen and paper in her hand. Smiling Mimi signed the paper and posed with the girl as they got their picture taken. "Thank you so much Mimi! You're the best!" The girl smiled before leaving with her mom. Mimi smiled and waved as she watched the two walk away.

"You seem to be in a good mood for it being twelve thirty a.m." Koji said as he walked up to her with her bags in hand.

"I'm always in a good mood, you know that Koji. Besides, seeing fans cheer me up." She stood up, and was about to say something else, when a voice called out to her.

"Yo Mimi!" Turning, she saw a boy about the same age as her running towards her. His brown spiky hair made him stand out, along with his loud voice and him waving his arms frantically as if he was about to die. Koji moved a bit in front of Mimi, wondering who the idiot was. He finally got to them, and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "Mimi! My name's Daisuke Motomiya, nice to meet ya!" He walked past Koji and took Mimi's hand and shook it.

"Daisuke? It's nice to meet you too!" She smiled causing stars to appear in Daisuke's eyes. "This is my bodyguard Koji Minamoto." Mimi latched onto Koji's arm and the smile on her face grew even bigger. Koji looked down at Daisuke, causing him to take a step back. "Well, we should be going, shouldn't we?"

"Hai hai!" Daisuke walked in front of them, blabbing on and on about different things. Mimi's eyes fought to stay open, and when they closed, though only for a second, she stumbled, causing Koji to stop.

"Mimi, if you're tired you should tell me." Koji scolded, putting down her bags and picking her up in his arms. Daisuke turned around and was about to say something but Koji continued on. "Daisuke, get her bags. Mimi, just close your eyes, we'll get you to bed soon." Mimi nodded and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Daisuke asked, struggling to carry her bags and keep up with Koji's fast pace.

"She just needs some sleep, that's all. Hurry up, I don't want her getting cold." Koji walked even faster, causing Daisuke to groan and follow after him.

**xoxox**

Sunlight shined in through a window, hitting Mimi in the face, waking her up. Sitting up, she looked around the room to find another bed, occupied with a girl. The ceiling and walls were covered in pictures of Nightwish. Getting out of bed, she left the room and went out into the living room to see Daisuke asleep on the couch and Koji making cocoa.

"How are you feeling Mimi?" He asked, placing the cup of cocoa on the counter while she climbed onto a stool.

"I feel a lot better." She took a sip of her cocoa and held it in her hands to warm them up. "I'm sorry if I worried you last night, I didn't mean to."

"Huh? Wha?" Daisuke mumbled, getting up and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, it's just you two." He slowly walked over to the counter and hopped onto a stool next to Mimi.

"Did we wake you? I'm sorry!" Mimi said, an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "I usually wake up about this time anyways. We should start getting ready and head on over to the studio or Hijitaka will be mad." Grabbing a package of pop tarts, Daisuke headed off towards his room.

"I'll make breakfast while you get ready Mimi." Koji said before heading over to the fridge to get out a few items. Getting back to her room, she went through her suitcases before deciding on an outfit. A pink spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees, and brown sandals. Changing quickly, she fixed her hair and put on some lip gloss before heading back out to the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells good!" Mimi smiled as she saw a plate of eggs and bacon. "Thank you Koji!" Sitting down on the stool, she managed to get a few mouthfuls of food before Daisuke came out.

"We have to go now Mimi or else we'll be late." Nodding, Mimi took a few more bites before putting her empty plate in the sink. "Come on Koji!" Mimi grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind them.

**xoxox**

"Where the hell is he?! I can forgive her, it being her first day back, but him! I thought he'd have more sense." Hijitaka exclaimed, causing the rest of the band to look up from what they were doing.

"We shouldn't give her a chance if she can't even show up on time." Sora commented while sitting down on Matt's lap. Hijitaka glanced at her, before rolling his eyes.

"Sorry we're so late!" A cheerful voice called out, causing everyone to look up.


	2. Tai

The song used in this chapter is Let's Never Stop Falling In Love by Pink Martini. Pretty good band, go listen to their music.

Sora - Singer  
Matt - Lead guitar  
Tai and Daisuke - Bass guitar  
Ken - Keyboard  
T.k. - Drums

_music_ means a song obviously

**xoxox**

**_Last time_**

"Sorry we're so late!" A cheerful voice called out, causing everyone to look up.

"Don't worry about it Mimi!" Hijitaka rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again! You already know the band, but I'll introduce them to refresh your memory. The one with the black hair is Ken, the young blonde is Takeru, his older brother over there is Yamato, the girl is Sora, that's Taichi and you already know Daisuke." At the mention of Tai, Mimi's eyes widened as she looked at him. She stood there for a moment before finally smiling.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Oh, by the way, this is my bodyguard, Koji." Mimi grinned while Koji glared at them all from behind his sunglasses.

"Why don't we all listen to her to see if she's as good as everyone says." Sora said, standing up and walking over to Mimi, a smirk on her face. They left the room and went into the sound recording room, and the guys warmed up on their instruments before getting ready for the song.

"Um..does everyone know Let's Never Stop Falling In Love?" Mimi asked, looking at them. They nodded and began to play. She stood there for a second, waiting for her cue to enter the song.

_I wish a falling star could fall forever  
And sparkle through the clouds and stormy weather  
And in the darkness of the night  
The star would shine a glimmering light  
And hover above our love_

Matt looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed. Her voice was soothing to listen to, and made him feel almost as if he was in a dream. Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head and closed his eyes so as not to see her. He had to focus on the song, not some girl.

_Please hold me close and whisper that you love meAnd promise that your dreams are only of me  
When you are near, everything's clear  
Earth is a beautiful heaven  
Always I hope that we follow the star  
And be forever floating above  
_  
T.k. looked at Ken and smiled. She was really good, her voice sounded so pure and full of energy. T.k. continued playing, his eyes on her the rest of the song.

_I know a falling star can't fall forever  
But let's never stop falling in love  
_  
Ken watched Mimi, a small smile on his face. She was better then he thought she'd be, her voice filled his ears and hypnotized him, causing him to only hear her voice and nothing else. If only Sora wouldn't be so rude to her...

_When you are near, everything's clear  
Earth is a beautiful heaven  
Always I hope that we shine like the star  
And be forever floating above_

Daisuke had stars in his eyes as he listened to Mimi. She was awesome, wonderful, the BEST! Daisuke nearly missed a string and looked down, concentrating on what he was doing so as not to mess up and make her mad at him.

_I know a falling star can't fall forever_

Tai glanced at Mimi out of the corner of his eye. God, he had missed her. And now that she was back here in Tokyo, they could catch up, right?

_And let's never stop falling in love_

Sora growled as she gripped the magazine in her hands. It was nearly impossible for her to stay there, so calm and not rip Mimi's head off her body. Thinking she was something that she wasn't. Trying to keep her cool, she opened the magazine, tried to look as if she didn't care, tried to stop glaring at Mimi.

_No let's never stop falling in love_

Mimi opened her eyes as the song ended, and looked around at everyone's reaction. Koji nodded towards her, Sora looked jealous, and the guys were a mixture of emotions.

"That was great!" Hijitaka exclaimed, coming up and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Hijitaka-san!" She smiled causing him to hug her again, even tighter then before. When he finally let her go, she coughed a bit, causing Koji to tense slightly. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." She left the room, Koji following closely behind her.

"Well, what did you guys think of her?" Hijitaka asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"She was really good!" T.k. commented with a smile.

"I have to admit, she's better then I thought she'd be." Ken turned off his keyboard.

"She's ok." Matt strummed a few strings on his guitar, looking down at it blankly.

"Ok?! She was awesome! I can't believe you think she's just 'ok'! That's like a crime or something! You should be arrested for saying something like that!!" Daisuke yelled, causing them to wince in pain.

"Calm down, baka. She wasn't THAT great." Sora flipped through the magazine, not looking up at them. Tai looked at them all before walking out after Mimi.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mimi?" Koji asked a hint of worry in his voice. Mimi held her hand against her chest, taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Koji, just a bit nervous, that's all." Noticing they weren't alone, Mimi turned to see Tai standing there. "Oh, hi Tai." She smiled at him, letting go of her chest. Tai looked at her for a minute before finally going over and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much Meems. How have you been?" He whispered, still hugging her.

"I've missed you too Tai. Look at us, we're growing up, not playing around in the mud like we use to." Mimi giggled, and Tai let go of her and just looked at her. Smiling, she took another drink of her water before setting it down. "I should be getting back, or Hijitaka will think I've died or something." She laughed, causing Tai to glare at her.

"Don't joke about things like that Mimi." He left them and went back into the other room, leaving her and Koji.

"Mimi, if you get tired, just let me know, and we can go back to that kid's house." Koji said as he nudged her towards the room.

"Mimi you're great! And the band thinks so as well! I'm going to have to crack the whip and all of you will start practicing in a few minutes, and start getting ready for the upcoming concert." Hijitaka said. He continued on talking, but Mimi had tuned out, not really listening to what he had to say. Feeling dizzy, she placed her hand on Koji's arm for support. Koji looked down at her, and Mimi feeling his gaze on her, pretended to listen to what Hijitaka was saying. "Now, let's start practicing!"

**_Hours later_**

"That was great you guys!" Mimi said happily as she walked off the stage towards Koji. "How'd I do, Koji?" She asked as she glanced up at him.  
"Real good Mimi." Heading out to the other room, Mimi leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

"With all this practicing so soon, I have to admit I'm a bit tired." Opening her eyes, she looked at Koji, who was about to say something, but didn't as the other band members came in.

"Hey Mimi, we were thinking about going out for awhile, want to come?" T.k. asked, grabbing a cookie off a plate on the table and taking a bite out of it.


	3. Daisuke

**_Last time_**

"Hey Mimi, we were thinking about going out for awhile, want to come?" T.k. asked, grabbing a cookie of a plate on the table and taking a bite out of it.

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute." Mimi smiled as T.k. left before turning to Koji. "You can have the rest of the day off, and go, well go have fun!" Mimi hugged him before running out the door after T.k.

"Come on Mimi!" Daisuke called, waving one of his arms, as if trying to fly. They all piled into Sora's convertible, with T.k. sitting on Ken's lap, and Mimi on Daisuke's.

"I'm hungry!" Daisuke complained, pouting from the backseat, causing Mimi to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." T.k. said, his cheeks a light pink due to the fact he was sitting on Ken's lap.

"Me three!" Mimi smiled, causing Daisuke to come close to melting in happiness.

"Fine. We'll get some food then go to the park, is that ok with everyone?" Sora didn't even wait for an answer before turning right sharply, throwing everyone around in back. Sora laughed as she saw Mimi half on Tai and half on the floor, along with T.k. having his face on her thighs.

"Sorry Mimi!" T.k.'s face was bright red as he sat up quickly and sat back down on Ken's lap. Mimi laughed as Tai picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Don't worry about it T.k." Mimi smiled, causing T.k.'s face to turn an even darker shade of red. Sora pulled into the parking lot of a store which happened to be across the street from the city park. They climbed out of the car, and Daisuke ran to the store, dragging Mimi behind him.

"I'm surprised she can keep up with him." Ken said, as he and the others entered the store, nearly falling over at what they saw inside. Daisuke was throwing food at Mimi at 90 mph, and she was catching them in the baskets effortlessly as he continued to run around the store, stopping now and then to toss more food to her.

"Don't you think that's enough Dai-chan?" Mimi asked as she dragged the loaded down baskets on the floor behind herself.

"Dai-chan? Daisuke hates it when people give him nicknames, especially if they use chan." T.k. looked surprised to see Daisuke's face light up.

"Dai-chan? You're giving me a nickname? I feel so honored!" Daisuke hugged Mimi tightly before squatting down and looking at all the food.

"Ok, there's enough here for me. So what do you want?" Mimi's eyes widened a bit in surprise before she laughed.

"Hmm this looks good." Mimi picked up a package of Twinkies and smiled.

"Ah! Good choice Mi-chan!" Daisuke pulled out his wallet, and nearly cried to see no money in it. "Eheh I guess I forgot to get more money out."

"Don't worry about it Dai-chan! I'll pay for it." Daisuke cried and clung to Mimi as she carried both the baskets and Daisuke towards the counter.

"The total is $38.29." The cashier said, looking at Mimi as if she didn't have that much money. Mimi dug her hand in her purse and pulled out the money, handing it to the man. "Thank you come again." The man bowed as Mimi and Daisuke carried the bags out.

"We'll meet you guys at the park!" Mimi waved to the others before crossing the street and heading towards the park with Daisuke.

"Seems like she has a crush on someone." Sora snorted while placing some food in front of the cashier.

"Whatever you say Sora." Matt muttered as he pulled his wallet out.

"Ahh! I'm stuffed!" Daisuke grinned as he leaned back against a tree.

"I'm going to go walk around the park, Dai-chan, I'll be back in a bit." Mimi told her friend before heading off down the path.

**_Half an hour later_**

"Daisuke...Daisuke! DAISUKE!!" T.k. yelled, causing Daisuke to sit up quickly.

"Huh? What is it?" Daisuke rubbed his sleepy eyes, before realizing he was soaking wet. "It's raining? Hey, where's Mi-chan?"

"That's what we were going to ask you." Ken said, frowning.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tai demanded, startling Daisuke.

"Before I went to sleep, she said she was going to go take a walk." Daisuke sat up and brushed some left over food crumbs off himself.

"I'll go look for her." Matt left with Sora following closely behind him.

"Dammit Mimi! Where are you?" Tai muttered, looking out across the park, hoping to see some sign of her. "Come on, we'll wait for them by the car." Tai pulled out Sora's keys from his pocket and the four of them left for the parking lot.

**_Earlier_**

"Hey, Mimi." Sora was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi Sora!" Mimi smiled and she walked over to the tree that Sora was under.

"Let me put this nice and simple for you. Stay away from Matt." Sora growled as she took a step towards Mimi, causing the other girl to step back quickly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mimi looked confused as to why the older girl was being so rude to her suddenly.

"I know what you're doing! Trying to play all nice and innocent and take him away from me!" Sora shoved Mimi, causing the younger girl to stumble back, unaware of the hill behind her. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll make sure you regret it.." With that, Sora shoved Mimi back and watched with a smirk as Mimi lost her footing and fell tumbling down the grassy hill.

**xoxox**

Mimi opened her eyes to find herself on Matt's back. "M-" About to say his name, Mimi caught sight of Sora walking next to him. Squeezing her eyes closed, she continued to pretend she was still unconscious.

"Did you say anything, Sora?" Matt glanced at her, but she shook her head. Sora in turn glared daggers at Mimi who was on _her_ boyfriend's back.

"Mi-chan!" Daisuke and the others rushed over to where Matt, Sora, and Mimi were. Getting into Sora's car, Tai held Mimi tightly in his arms, not speaking a word to anyone as they drove to Daisuke's place.

**xoxox**


	4. Matt

_Song_  
'thoughts'

In case anyone is confused, Nightwish is the name of the band. The song used in the chapter is Hang On Little Tomato by Pink Martini.

**xoxox**

Mimi groaned and rolled over in bed before slowly opening her eyes. Seeing sunlight stream in through the window told her that it was morning. Voices filled her ears causing her to get up and wander down the hallway.

"How's she doing?" Mimi recognized Tai's voice before she even peeked around the corner.

"She's fine, just a bit worn out." Koji knew all about Tai, and how he and Mimi grew up together.

"Are you sure?" T.k. was sitting in-between Ken and Daisuke on the couch.

"If she gets sick I'll never forgive you, Daisuke!" Jun glared at her younger brother angrily, causing him to flinch.

"There's no need for that." Mimi stepped out of her hiding place and smiled happily at them.

"Mi-chan!" Daisuke launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. "I was sooo worried!" Daisuke cried as Mimi patted him awkwardly on the head.

"Dai-chan.." Mimi blushed slightly at having him cling to her waist as tightly as he was doing now. Koji got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of Mimi, checking her head for a fever. "Koji-san, I'm fine, really." Mimi's blushed deepened slightly.

"We were all so worried about you, Mimi." T.k. stood up, still looking worried.

"Matt was here earlier, and so was Sora, but they didn't stay long." Ken stood up behind T.k. and glanced down at his watch. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, but we should probably go to practice or Hijitaka will be mad. We'll come back later." Ken and T.k. hugged Mimi as well as Tai after he pried Daisuke off her. The four boys waved to her, and they left with Tai dragging the protesting Daisuke out.

"I wish I could go to practice." Mimi mumbled while sitting down on the couch. Koji started her breakfast as she sat there wondering what she could do for the day. Getting an idea, she jumped off the couch and ran to her room, causing to Koji sigh and shake his head.

"Koji-san! How do I look?" Mimi was wearing black sweater, light blue jean skirt and black sneakers.

"You look great." Smiling at Mimi, Koji placed her food down on the counter and watched her eat. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking about dropping by the studio and asking the guys to go shopping with me." Mimi smiled as she put her plate in the sink.

"But don't they have practice?" Koji looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled a bit at seeing her laugh.

"They'd probably be happy to get off that stage and outside where there's fresh air and sunlight!" Mimi sat down and ate her breakfast as quick as she could. "Come on Koji-san, let's go!" Grabbing his arm, she pulled him out of the house and down the front porch to the car.

As they arrived at the studio, Mimi hugged Koji and hopped out of the car. "I'll call you later so you can pick me up. Bye!" Racing up the steps, she flung open the door before going inside. Music filled her ears and she wandered around, wondering where they were. "I hate having such a bad memory!" Mimi groaned as she gave up and sat down on the floor by a water fountain.

A loud thump roused Mimi from a sleep that she didn't remember entering. Getting up, she opened a nearby door and nearly fell over as she saw the band onstage practicing. Well…they would have been, if not for Daisuke lying on the ground just below the stage.

"Dai-chan?" Mimi blinked as she watched Sora's head snap up and her brown eyes glare at her. At hearing his name, Daisuke jumped up and tackled Mimi in a hug.

"Mi-chan! Sora was being so mean to me!" Daisuke knocked the air out of her, causing her to stumble back as she hugged him. "All I said was how I wished you were here and she just went and KABOOM! Smacked me and I tripped over my guitar and fell and she just laughed at me!"

"Well, I've come to save the day!" Mimi giggled as she watched Daisuke finally let go of her. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come shopping with me. Fresh air is always better then staying in here. Besides, sunlight will do you good!"

"Yay! Escape from the Wicked Witch Sora!" Daisuke cheered while Mimi just stood there smiling.

"A break does sound nice." Ken said while he and T.k. hopped off the stage and walked over to Mimi.

"What about you Tai?" Tai stood there contemplating before finally giving in and getting off the stage.

"Hello! What about practice?!" Sora growled and glared daggers at Mimi as Matt hopped off the stage too.

"Practice by yourself, dirty old hag!" Daisuke's smile vanished as he saw Sora get off the stage and stalk towards him. "Ah well! Time to go!" Grabbing Mimi's hand, the two of them raced out of there with Sora following closely behind.

"COME BACK HERE!!" Forgetting about the others, Daisuke sped down the street with Mimi giggling behind him.

"Dai-chan, can we stop now?" Mimi had a hand clutched to her chest and was breathing quite heavily.

"Ah! Sorry Mi-chan." Stopping, he smiled as he saw the building behind him. "Karaoke!" Taking Mimi's hand once more, he pulled her inside and raced up, onto the stage. Mimi sat down at a table near the stage and smiled up at Daisuke as she watched him sing.

Mimi saw the others come in, except for Sora who wasn't there. Waving to them, they came and sat down next to her. By the expressions on their face, they wished that they could do what everyone else was doing, cover their ears. Giggling, Mimi looked back at Daisuke who was obviously enjoying himself, despite the fact that he wasn't all that good of a singer.

The song was almost over by this point, just a few more lyrics, and everyone there looked more then happy, yet it seemed his singing just got worse. Two of the people working there, came up on stage and chased him around, trying to get the microphone away from him, yet with his abundant amount of energy, he wore them out and managed to finish the song.

Hopping off the stage, Daisuke lightly slapped her hands. "Tag, you're it!" Smiling he took her spot as she got up on stage. Mimi was still a bit out of breath from running and was slightly dizzy too. Holding the microphone in her hand, the lights slightly blinded her but she tried her best to ignore it as she watched her friends. The song she picked was one that she herself had written when she first started singing.

_The sun has left and forgotten me  
It's dark, I cannot see  
Why does this rain pour down  
_

This was the first and only song she wrote about someone whom she cared about deeply.

_I'm gonna drown  
In a sea  
Of deep confusion _

Daisuke stared up at her with stars in his eyes as he listened to her sing. He loved hearing her sing, her voice was beautiful. If only Sora had this nice of a voice…

_Somebody told me, I don't know who  
Whenever you are sad and blue  
And you're feelin' all alone and left behind  
Just take a look inside and you will find_

Ken's hand nervously inched closer to T.k.'s as he listened to Mimi sing. He could barely hear her though, for the pounding of his heart nearly blocked it out. Taking a deep breath, he hoped for the best as his hand finally came down on top of T.k.'s.

_You gotta hold on, hold on through the night  
Hang on, things will be all right  
Even when it's dark _

Tai leaned back against the sofa so he could watch both Daisuke and Mimi at the same time. She hadn't changed one bit from the last time he saw her. Seeing Daisuke move forward, Tai's hand snapped out and pushed him back against his seat. He wasn't jealous of Daisuke being with Mimi so much, was he?

_And not a bit of sparkling  
Sing-song sunshine from above  
Spreading rays of sunny love_

T.k. blinked in surprise to find that Ken's hand was on top of his own. A faint blush covered his cheeks as he squeezed Ken's hand lightly. Mimi was really good at singing, she hadn't been with them long, yet she was already affecting all of them, including Matt.

_Just hang on, hang on to the vine  
Stay on, soon you'll be divine  
_  
Why was Sora so jealous of Mimi? Matt propped one foot up on the glass table as he sat there watching Mimi. Mimi looked at him, and his heart started to pound harder then it did before. 'Why is my heart pounding? It never did that before when I'm around Sora…so why now when Mimi's looking at me?' It took all of Matt's will power for him to look away from her, yet he could still feel the heat from his cheeks.

_If you start to cry, look up to the sky  
Something's coming up ahead  
To turn your tears to dew instead_

The bright lights weren't helping Mimi feel any less dizzy. Mimi blinked as she saw Matt turn away from her. 'What's wrong with him?' Turning her gaze to Ken and T.k., she smiled to see them holding hands. 'I did have a feeling about those two.' Her gaze flickered to Daisuke and she nearly laughed to see Tai holding him back. 'Tai always was protective of me.'

_And so I hold on to his advice  
When change is hard and not so nice_

It seemed that Mimi's singing, along with who she was and the group Nightwish being there, caused a lot of people to enter the place. Fans were pretty much everywhere, and it seemed that every time one person left, two more would come in.

_You listen to your heart the whole night through  
Your sunny someday will come one day soon to you_

Finishing her song, Mimi was instantly surrounded by her fans, both boys and girls. With her back against the wall, she couldn't even see her friends anywhere. The voices of the fans filled her ears and the sight of them so close, swarming around her, made her head spin. They were all screaming and talking and kept her pinned against the wall.

"Mimi Tachikawa!!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I wanna take your picture!"

"Will you marry me?!"

"Oh Mimi!!"

The group around her didn't seem to be getting any smaller; in fact it only got bigger. Being pressed up tightly against the wall, Mimi had to struggle just to breathe. Maybe talking to them would get them to move? Right? Smiling as best she could, she stood up straight and looked at them.

"Excuse me! I need to go now. Please move." Mimi tried to push her way out, yet they only pushed her back against the wall. They didn't seem to hear her at all, and they only became louder and louder. Black spots danced before her eyes as they pressed in on her even more.

**xoxox**


	5. Sora

'thoughts'

**xoxox**

"Mi-chan!" Daisuke called at seeing the fans attack her. Tai growled and shoved his way through the screaming fans, trying to get to Mimi before she passed out. As he finally got to her, her face was pale and she was pinned against the wall. Shoving back a few fans that tried to grab her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to push his way back out of the crowd.

"Mimi are you ok?" Ken asked as he watched her and Tai emerge from the crowd of fans.

"Not now, let's get away from here." Matt said and they all quickly left the place which was pretty much being attacked by fans.

"Mi-chan!" Daisuke rushed over to where she was and began checking her over as if he was a doctor.

"You don't look good, are you feeling ok, Mimi?" T.k. asked, obviously concerned for her.

"I'm fine, really." Mimi smiled weakly and leaned agianst Tai.

"Mimi." Tai slightly glared at her and she just laughed.

"Oh Tai, you never change. I'm fine really, if I feel bad I'll let you know." The others looked at the two a bit confused, yet neither Tai or Mimi seemed to notice.

"Fine." Tai growled, his hand moving down from her shoulder to her waist.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Mimi smiled happily as they walked off down the street. As they came closer to the ice cream shop, Mimi grabbed Daisuke's hand and dragged him inside. "Ohh! Look at that one! That one looks yummy too! Oh which one should I get?" Mimi had her face pressed up against the glass and was looking at all the different flavors of ice cream.

"That one's really good, Mi-chan! Oh that one is even better! Hey! They got a new one!" Daisuke was right next to her, face pressed up against the glass.

"They act like little kids." Ken murmured and T.k. smiled.

"A-Are you M-Mimi?" Mimi turned to see a group of girls around her age standing next to her.

"Yup! That's me!" Mimi smiled, which helped ease up their nervousness.

"Can..Can we have our picture taken with you?" The one who was talking for the whole group had short red hair and emerald eyes.

"Of course!" The girl handed Daisuke the camera and the girls and Mimi posed. Daisuke and the girls along with Mimi got caught up in the moment, and more and more pictures were taken of the group.

"Thank you Mimi!" Mimi ended up hugging all of the girls and giving them autographs as well. As the group of girls left, Mimi turned back to where the ice cream was and her face paled.

"What is it Mimi?" Tai asked, thinking that she wasn't feeling well.

"I can't decide which flavor to get!" She exclaimed, causing Daisuke to laugh.

"I'll get this flavor and you get that one." Daisuke and Mimi were pressed up against the glass yet again. The others had already gotten their ice cream and were currently sitting down and eating it.

"But what if I don't like mine?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Then we can switch!" Daisuke grinned and Mimi laughed.

"Deal!" The two ordered their ice cream and were still inside eating, while the others were waiting slightly impatient for them outside.

"Can I have a taste of yours, Dai-chan?" Mimi asked as the two of them walked outside.

"Sure!" Mimi was about to take a bite of it, when Daisuke tripped and ended up hitting her in the face with his ice cream.

"I'm so sorry Mi-chan!" Daisuke laughed at her chocolate and vanilla covered face.

"Try some of mine!" She said while shoving her ice cream in his face, which caught him off guard.

"Hey!" He proceeded to chase her and the two of them ended up running around the others in circles, before Matt finally grabbed Daisuke, and Mimi hid behind Ken.

"Here." T.k. handed Mimi a few napkins, before turning and giving Daisuke some as well.

"Thanks." They said together.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the studio?" Ken asked while looking down at his watch.

"Noo! I don't wanna be around Sora!" Daisuke wailed as he clung to Mimi.

"How about we go to the mall and then afterwards the studio? Sora will probably understand that." She began walking down the street, not even aware of the worried glances the guys were giving each other.

"Sora is going to have a fit that we've been out for so long." T.k. said as they began to trail after Mimi.

"A fit? More like she's going to throw a tantrum!" Daisuke was smacked upside the head by Tai.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Matt said and the others breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could calm down Sora, it was him.

"I'll meet you guys in the toy store!" Mimi waved to them before going inside.

"Mi-chan! Wait for me!" Daisuke yelled before going into the store after her.

**_Inside the store_**

Mimi had her arms full of toys for the guys, and was looking for something to buy Sora. She was currently looking up at a giant pink bird that had blue stripes on it. Setting down the toys in a pile on the floor, she began to climb the shelf, determined to get the stuffed animal. Finally getting to the top she had one hand on the pink bird, and was about to climb down, when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Matt stood there surprised to see her at the top of the shelf. Losing her balance, she fell backwards with the pink bird clutched to her chest. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and she landed with a thud on top of Matt. She laid there for a moment in pain with the pink bird still clutched to her chest, before realizing she was on top of Matt.

"Oh my God!" Rolling off of him, she looked at him, and noticed his eyes were closed. "Oh God! Oh God! He might have a concussion!" Mimi sat up and began looking around wondering if there was someone nearby. "Please don't die Matt!" She cried and flung herself upon his chest.

"Mimi, I'm alive. Just sore." Matt mumbled, causing her to sit up quickly, blushing furiously. Offering her hand, she helped him to his feet.

"I'm really really sorry about that Matt. I saw that cute bird and I thought that Sora might like it." Mimi trailed off as she bent down and picked up the toys and stuffed animals she had. "Ah.." Mimi didn't have any room left and she still needed to get the bird.

"Here, let me help you." Matt took the toys and stuffed animals out of her arms, and she bent down and picked up the bird.

"Thank you Matt." She smiled and he just shook his head.

"Daisuke has been looking everywhere for you, and Tai needs to talk to you as well." Mimi paid for the things and had everything separated into six bags.

"Well, I don't want to keep them waiting! This is for you." She handed him a bag and the two of them walked out of the store. Matt looked down at what was in his bag while Mimi hummed happily to herself.

"Mi-chan what took you so long?" Daisuke asked as the two of them joined the group.

"Ah..I had a bit of trouble in the store." Mimi blushed, hoping no one would notice, but of course everyone seemed to.

"Trouble?" Tai asked, quickly looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It's nothing Tai, really. Before I forget, here you go!" Mimi smiled as she handed the guys the bags of toys and stuffed animals she bought them. Glancing down at her watch, her face paled and her eyes widened. "D-Didn't Hijitaka-san say that we had a concert tonight?"

"Yeah tonight at seven thirty, why?" Ken asked, pulling out a stuffed animal from his bag.

"Ah! I haven't practiced at all!" Pulling out her cell phone, she nearly cried at seeing it not work.

"So that was what hit my thigh." Matt said quietly, as he stood there watching her.

"What did you say?" Tai looked over at him, and Matt blinked in surprise at being heard.

"Nothing." Mimi was talking to herself while banging her cell phone on the ground.

"Phone!" Mimi screamed like a war cry as she spotted a nearby pay phone, causing several people to turn and stare. Mimi didn't pay any attention to them as she raced to the phone and inserted her money. Looking down, her heart dropped at seeing the line cut. "No no no!" She moaned as she repeatedly banged her head against the phone booth.

"Here." Matt handed Mimi his cell phone, and suddenly found himself in her tight embrace.

"Thank you Matt! You're a life savor!" She dug something out of his pocket and tossed it to him. He looked down and in his hand was a packet of life savors. Grinning he opened it and popped one in his mouth. "Koji-san? Yes I'm fine. Of course I am! I'm outside the toy store with the guys. Can you pick us up? I totally forgot there was a concert tonight. I know I need to practice. Koji-san! I'm not that horrible am I? Thank you Koji-san." Mimi tossed Matt back his cell phone. "Koji-san will be here to pick us up in a few minutes."

"I'm pooped!" Daisuke yawned as he sat down on the curb. Mimi sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." She yawned and closed her eyes, hoping to get a quick nap until Koji showed up. Minutes passed, and when Koji finally came to pick them up, Mimi was zonked out and so was Daisuke.

"Get him." Koji motioned for Tai and Matt to put him in the van, while he picked up Mimi and put her in the middle seat. Tai just smacked Daisuke upside the head, since neither he nor Matt wanted to carry him.

"Itai!" Daisuke rubbed his sore head and got in the back seat where Ken and T.k. were sitting. Matt was sitting next to Mimi who had her head resting on his shoulder, and Tai was in the passenger seat. Minutes passed in silence, which was surprising because for once, Daisuke didn't have anything to say. A low humming reached everyone's ears, and Matt glanced over at Mimi who had a smile on her face and was humming to herself.

As the van parked, Mimi finally woke up, unaware that she had been humming in her sleep. "We're here already? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Mimi crawled over Matt and got out of the van with the bag that held the big pink bird in her hand. "I'll meet you guys inside!" Smiling she ran off ahead of them, leaving the guys to enter the studio at their own pace.

"Sora-san? Soooraaa-saaann!" Mimi called out her name, wondering where she could have gone. Hearing Sora's voice, she opened a door to see Sora bushing her hair as she sang to herself in front of a mirror. Upon hearing Mimi enter, she turned around surprised and glared at her.

"What do you want?" She hissed as Mimi entered the room.

"I just wanted to give you this." Mimi offered her the bag, and Sora snatched it out of her hand.

"Mi-chan? Where are yooooooou?" Daisuke's voice rang out through the studio, and Sora could feel a headache coming on.

"Ah, see you later." Mimi smiled and left the room.

"How'd she know I liked birds?" Sora asked quietly as she pulled out the big stuffed animal. Smiling to herself, she hugged the bird tightly before putting it back in the bag, and putting her bag next to her duffle bag. Leaving her room, she was slightly surprised to see Hijitaka there so early.

"Two hours of practice, that's all I'm asking of you. After that you can do what you wish, but you have to be here at five thirty so you can get ready for the concert. Mimi I want to talk to you in my office." Hijitaka and Mimi left for his office while the others went off to do what they wanted. Daisuke of course wanted to hear what Mimi and Hijitaka were talking about, so snuck after them to the office. Opening the door a bit he blocked out all the other noises so he could hear them.

"Mimi how are you doing?" Hijitaka was sitting on his chair behind his desk, and Mimi was standing in front of his desk.

"Good, everyone's been so nice to me." She smiled her usual happy smile causing him to smile back.

"That's good. And how are you feeling? Any dizzy spells or anything like that?" She just shook her head and he went on. "Good, I want you to be rested for the concert tonight. I'm going to have a doctor backstage just in case. I already talked to it about Koji and he agreed that it was a good idea." Daisuke blinked in obvious confusion. 'What'd she need a doctor for?'

"I should go practice now." Mimi waved and opened the door, and jumped back in surprise to see Daisuke fall on the floor.

"Dai-chan?" She kneeled down on the floor in front of him, a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" When he nodded, she continued on, a bit hesitant. "Did you hear anything?" He nodded again and her face paled. Before anymore could be said, T.k. came over to them.

"The others were wondering your opinion on what songs to play at the concert tonight." Daisuke sat up and looked at him, and Mimi just blinked.

"I don't really care, what about you?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

"Don't care either!" She smiled and the two of them stood up, before following T.k. to where the others were.

"Hey Mi-chan, let's ditch practice and go to the movies or something." Daisuke had leaned over, and was currently whispering in her ear.

"Hey Dai-chan, how bout we practice and then go to the movies?" She laughed at seeing a heartbroken expression on his face. "Fine fine, an hour of practice and then we'll go on our date." Daisuke grinned happily and dragged her to where they were practicing, Daisuke not noticing the glares Matt and Tai were giving him.

**_An hour later_**

"Miii-chaaaannn!" Daisuke latched onto his friend's arm.

"I feel a bit bad, leaving when we should be practicing." The others were taking a break as the two of them got off the stage.

"Don't worry about them!" He grinned and she just shook her head smiling.

"Let me go get my coat and I'll be ready." She walked away not knowing that she was leaving him a victim to Matt and Tai.

"So where are you taking her?" Tai came up beside him and followed his friend's gaze to see Mimi talking to Koji.

"To the movies." Daisuke replied.

"So you like her?" Matt asked, causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Of course I like her!" Daisuke turned to look at him, and was met with a glare. "Why the hell are you two questioning me as if I did something wrong?" Daisuke muttered running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"What are they doing?" T.k. asked Ken as they watched Matt, Tai, and Daisuke talk.

"They're checking out Mimi." Ken smiled and T.k. just laughed. Sora however happened to hear this, and stormed towards the unsuspecting girl. Ken and T.k. barely had time to jump out of the way, and watched as she rudely shoved past Tai and Daisuke.

"Mimi I need to talk to you." Grabbing her by the arm she led the girl into her room.

"What is it?" Mimi blinked at seeing Sora close and lock the door.

"I told you to stay away from Matt." Sora hissed as she turned to face her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mimi blushed at remembering the incident at the toy store.

"Why are you blushing? You did something to him, didn't you?!" Sora's eyes widened and she slowly began to advance on Mimi.

"I-It was an a-a-accident." Mimi's face was bright red, and unbeknownst to them, Daisuke along with the other guys including Koji and Hijitaka had their ears pressed up against the door.

"An accident? What the hell are you talking about?!" Sora had shoved Mimi down on the couch and was standing above her, hands on hips.

"W-Well you see...at the to-toy store I was looking for a present for you and I saw a stuffed animal for a bird on this really high shelf and..." She glanced down at her watch and jumped up. "Ah! I'm sorry but Dai-chan is waiting for me." Mimi pushed past Sora and unlocked the door before opening it. She let out a small yelp and jumped back as seven guys tumbled into the room and laid there on the floor. Kneeling down on the floor, she helped Daisuke up and left, not even glancing back at the others who watched the two leave.

**_6:34 PM_**

"Where the hell are they? I'm going to kill them!" Hijitaka had been pacing back and forth for about half an hour, and it was starting to make T.k. dizzy just looking at him. Suddenly the door banged open, and in came Daisuke carrying Mimi in his arms. Everyone just stood there a bit shocked, but Koji was suddenly there taking Mimi from Daisuke's arms and going Hijitaka's office. Hijitaka was right behind him, and the others tried to press their way in, yet he slammed the door closed on their faces and even pulled down the blinds. The door opened a minute later, and an arm grabbed Daisuke and pulled him in, before closing after him.

"What happened?!" Koji growled as he looked at the boy.

"She just passed out! We were on our way back from the movies and she said that we were late so we should run and after a few blocks she said she was dizzy and just passed out!" Daisuke never knew how to be quiet, and the others heard him quite clearly through the door.

"Oh no! She can't be sick! Not now! What are we going to do about the concert?" Hijitaka seemed on the edge of passing out himself. The others couldn't tell what happened, but suddenly the door flew open and Hijitaka laid on the ground moaning in pain.

"Bastard." Koji growled before going back to where Mimi was. "Daisuke get me a cold cloth, Tai get me a glass of water, and the rest of you get out." Koji had propped Mimi up and was lightly shaking her. "Mimi?" She groaned softly but her eyes still stayed closed. Grabbing the cup from Tai he opened her mouth and poured a bit of the water in. As he placed the cloth on her forehead he laid her back down on the couch.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Daisuke quietly asked Tai who just ignored him. Minutes passed in silence before Mimi finally woke up.

"Koji?" She slowly sat up and instantly found Koji kneeling on the ground right next to the couch.  
"Mimi how are you feeling?" He asked as he checked her for a fever.

"A bit tired, but otherwise fine." She smiled weakly at him and he hugged her. Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "I didn't miss the concert did I?"

"You won't be in the concert." Koji said firmly, causing her eyes to water up.

"Please Koji? Please? I can't let them down! I promise I'll go straight home after the concert! Please?" Mimi begged as she looked up at him.

"Fine. But straight to bed when we get home." He muttered and she hugged him tightly before racing out the door.

"Hijitaka! What happened?" She raced over to him and began inspecting his jaw, which was turning a dark purple color.

"Mimi are you feeling alright?" He asked, surprised to see her standing there.

"I'm just fine! But how is your jaw? Did Koji do that? I'm sorry, please don't be mad at him. It's all my fault." She rushed on before glancing down at her watch. "Ah! I need to get ready!" Standing up, Hijitaka showed her where to change and sit to get her makeup and hair done.

**_7:28 PM_**

Mimi's heart was pounding in her chest, which seemed to ache slightly, but she paid no attention to it. This was her first concert as part of the band Nightwish. Taking a deep breath, she bounced slightly on her toes as she waited for the lights to come on. Looking over her shoulder she saw Daisuke smiling at her and she smiled back. Turning back around, she stared out in the crowd of fans. The lights slowly came on and she smiled happily. It was time for her to prove herself to everyone, especially her new friends.

**xoxox**


	6. Concert

Song: The Wallflowers - One Headlight

_song_ - Mimi singing

**song** - Sora singing

_**song**_ - Mimi&Sora singing

'thoughts'

One thing I've noticed when I read over this story was that in the last chapter I got kinda lazy and didn't put much detail into the places and surroundings. If it bugs anyone, I can put more effort into writing it, but if not then I'm going to keep being lazy. :)

**xoxoxox**

Sora didn't like Mimi and the cute, innocent girly facade she kept up all the time. It was obvious to her why Mimi was brought into the group. Sure it'd make the whole band more famous altogether but at the same time it was a secret competition between singers. Who was the better one? It was obvious the one who was more popular after a certain amount of time would stay while the other one was kicked out. No band had two singers and those who did didn't last long. She would prove to everyone she was the better singer. She sure as hell wouldn't be leaving the band anytime soon.

"_So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease  
As I listened through the cemetery trees"_

It was the last song and Mimi's personal favorite out of them all. She had written it the previous summer before finding out she'd be going back to Japan. So much had changed while she was in America and being back in Japan felt like a fresh start.

**"I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn  
The long broken arm of human law  
Now it always seemed such a waste  
She always had a pretty face  
So I wondered how she hung around this place"**

Sora would prove to be the better singer out of the two of them. She looked better, sounded better and had been singing longer as well. Plus her boyfriend was lead guitar and she knew that if they got rid of her he'd leave as well. They wouldn't risk that, the two of them were too important to the band. She fought the urge to glare at Mimi; this was all her fault, she should have never come back from America.

_**"Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middleBut me & CinderellaWe put it all togetherWe can drive it homeWith one headlight"**_

Even though it was Sora who was currently singing, Matt couldn't help but instead watch Mimi. There was something about her that Sora didn't have and whatever it was it seemed to be drawing him in. Whatever it was, he had never experienced it before and it was confusing the hell out of him. Why would he be drawn in by a girl he hadn't known for all that long? His eyes narrowed and shifted back to Sora who was singing. She sounded great like always, but Mimi...His eyes shifted back towards the other girl as she started to sing once again.

"_She said its cold  
It feels like independence day  
And I cant break away from this parade  
But there's got to be an opening  
Somewhere here in front of me  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
And I seen the sun up ahead  
At the county line bridge  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead  
Well run until she's out of breath  
She ran until there's nothin' left  
She hit the end-its just her window ledge"_

Tai watched Mimi sing, her passion for it was evident in both her voice and the smile on her face. She was always so happy ever since they were kids and he honestly couldn't remember a time when she wasn't either singing or smiling. She was the strongest person he knew and he admired her a lot for it. The two of them hadn't had a chance to catch up since she'd been back but he was going to change that. There were things that they needed to talk about, things she needed to clear up.

_**"Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight"  
**_

Daisuke had made up his mind. Tonight he'd ask Mimi to be his girlfriend. He had been thinking about it all day and he finally decided to do it tonight before he lost his nerve. Not only was she beautiful and smart but she was funny and nice as well. The only thing he was worried about besides her saying no was the possible effect it'd have on their friendship. He was hoping it'd have none but was dreading the possibility that it might change things between them.

**"Well this place is oldIt feels just like a beat up truckI turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn  
Well it smells of cheap wine & cigarettesThis place is always such a messSometimes I think Id like to watch it burn  
Im so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
I think her death it must be killin' me"**

Despite the fact that she hated Mimi, she had to admit the song was pretty good. Plus she got to pick which verses to sing, which allowed her to pick her favorites. But that wasn't the point. Mimi was obviously interested in Matt and was a fool to think that Sora didn't notice. One thing she refused to do no matter what was to give up her boyfriend to a princess like Mimi who already had the rest of the band wrapped around her finger.

_**"Hey, come on try a little  
Nothing is forever  
There's got to be something better than  
In the middle  
But me & Cinderella  
We put it all together  
We can drive it home  
With one headlight"**_

The crowed screamed louder then ever as the song ended. Mimi smiled and waved to the fans, happy that her first concert with the band went so well. Heading off stage with the others, she remembered the promise she made to Koji about going straight home and to bed after the concert. Sighing and running her hand through her hair, she was oblivious to the fact that three people were watching her.

The three boys, each unaware the other was watching Mimi, were all about to approach her, but only one managed to do so.

"Matt, there you are. Wanna go out to dinner?" Sora asked her boyfriend as she latched onto his arm and gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Tai can I borrow your cell?" Ken asked as he and Takeru approached Tai.

Which left Daisuke.

"Hey Meems, can I talk to you?" Daisuke asked with a smile as he approached the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. This of course attracted the attention of Matt and Tai, who couldn't help but watch Daisuke go over to the girl they had been wanting to talk to.

"Sure Dai-chan." Smiling back, the two of them headed away from the group.

**xoxoxo**

Tai watched Daisuke walk back inside the building, after talking to Mimi for awhile outside. Not wasting a minute, he headed for the door, needing to talk to Mimi. As he opened the door, a cool breeze hit him, making him regret not having a jacket on. Mimi was sitting on the ground, her legs hanging over edge of the landing. She glanced over her shoulder at hearing the door opened and smiled at seeing Tai there.

"Tai, what brings you out here?" She was cheerful, always happy no matter what it seemed.

"We haven't had much time to catch up." He replied, sitting down next to her, letting his legs hang over the edge as well.

"Yeah I know, we've been so busy the past few days, isn't it great?" Her smile grew even bigger, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"How have you been?" She looked away from him, her smile disappearing.

"I'm doing good. Still taking all my medication." Biting her bottom lip, she twisted the hem of her skirt around her fingers. "Before you even ask, they aren't sure." Looking over at him, she felt bad at seeing the sad look on his face.

"You always were a terrible liar." He said quietly, causing her to laugh and punch him lightly in the arm.

"I'd rather not think about it Tai, you can understand, can't you?" He nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So.." Tai began, and almost as if she could read his mind, Mimi laughed.

"You want to know about the hot and heavy conversation Daisuke and I had?" Mimi gave Tai a wicked grin and laughed at seeing Tai's eyes grow wide.

"WHAT?!"

**xoxoxo**

Been a long time since I last updated this story. Hopefully I'll get decent reviews for this chapter. Chapter 7 will _finally_ be about Matt and Mimi, and I've already started it, so please review :)


End file.
